Dura traiciòn y Un Amor inesperado
by xXAhs ketchumpXx
Summary: Durante la boda de Kate y Garf ocurre un evento no planeado Kate lograra estar con quien quiere o humphrey consiguira otro amor
1. El Comienzo

**Bueno... este... a si bueno voy a tratar de volver a hacer esta historia, voy a revivirla porque se me borraron los capitulos a si !EmPeZaMoS!**

 _POV HUMPHREY_

Estaba mirando como el amor de mi vida se casaba con otro - _Enserio, pensé que nunca me haría esto, pero lo hizo-_ pense _-Mejor me voy de aqui-_ y Sali corriendo con toda fuerza que tenia y salte a vagon del tren...

 _POV NORMAL_

Kate: Estaba muy nerviosa cuando vi hacercandose a garf pense si estaba haciendo lo correcto - _Deja de pensar... espera si me caso luego salgo corriendo en busca de Humphrey, HMMM bueno nose si hacerlo o no nahh mejor si-_ pense luego mire a Garf

Garf: -Oye Kate estas bien- le pregunte

Kate: Reaccione cuando Garf me hablo -A SISISI,Estoy bien- le dije -empecemos rapido-

Garf: me extraño el comportamiento de kate y dije -Bueno comencemos-

kate: Comenzamos el ritual de Casamiento, Empezamos a aceptar nuestro olores luego a Mordisquear nuestras orejas y finalmente empezamos a acercar nuestras narices pero cuando estaban a punto de tocarse me detuve y dije -no puedo hacerlo-

Garf: -¿Quee?- le pregunte pero en mi interior estaba feliz

Wingston: -Si Kate que pasa porque no te puedes casar- le pregunte

Late: -Es Que...Me...Me enamore de un omega- Le dije

Tony: -¿Tu hija con un Omega?- le dije sorprendido

Garf: -Papa... yo tambien me enamore de una omega- le dije

Tony: -Pero esto no es de acuerdo con las Tradiciones- Le dije a Wingston

Wingston: -Quisa si podamos hacer algo- y empece a decirle a Tony

Tony: -Hmmm... Esta bien- Le dije

Lilly: -Garf- Fue lo unico que dije y me abalanze sobre garf y nos dimos un beso **(Un Bechito XD)**

Kate: Al Instante recorde a Humphrey y empece a correr al tren con toda mi fuerza, Cuando llegue a las vias del tren empece a buscar un rastro cuando el rastro termino en las vias del tren vi que ya se habia ido- Al instante empece a llorar _-Porque no le dije antes ahora el lobo que amas se ido para siempre-_

Wingston: Cuando llegue vi a Kate llorando Inmediato empece a consolarla -Porque lloras- le pregunte

Kate: -Porque por mi culpa el lobo que amo se ha ido- le dije llorando

Wingston: -Te doy permiso de ir a buscarlo- le dije

Kate: -Enserio- le dije esperanzada

Wingston: -Enserio- Le dije **(0_o)**

Kate: -Ok adios papa- de inmediato empece a correr siguiendo las vias del tren

 _Mientras con_ _Humphrey_

Humphrey: Estaba viendo en mi mente los momentos que pase con Kate - _Ya deja de pensar en eso_ \- me dije cuando un bache que paso sacudio todo el tren lo que izo que me callera del tren cai en un fuerte Chapuzòn y todo se puso negro

Sarah: estaba pasando por el lago a beber agua **(Para que sepan aqui Sarah es una loba solitaria)** Cuando vi un lobo flotando en el agua de inmediato lo saque y lo puse a una cueva que habia encontrado luego me sente esperando que despierte

Humphrey: Cuando desperte lo primero que vi fue una loba de pelaje negro con vientre color crema en las patas color gris y los ojos color esmeralda

Sarah: Cuando vi que el lobo estaba despertando le pregunte -Hola me llamo Sarah, como te sientes

Humphrey: le respondi debilmente -Estoy bien,Me llamo Humphrey- Me intente levantar pero fue inutil termine cayendo

Sarah: -No te esfuerzes estas muy debil- le dije -Ven te ayudo, Vamos a buscar un Manada en la que vivir- le dije

 **Esta historia continuara, Ok fue corto porque el primer capitulo de Amor Inseperado fue corto beno Adios se despide Ash Ketchup**


	2. Los padres de humphrey!

Bueno **se que me he tardado pero es que se me daño la PC y no tengo dinero ahora mismo estoy escribiendo desde mi Android**

 **Bueno entonces si tengo errores de ortografía pues me avisan porque escribir desde teléfono es molesto hací que empezamos**

 **Alpha and omega son propieda de Lionsgate**

 **-La búsqueda comienza-**

 **Sarah: -** no te esfuerzos estas muy debil - le dije -Ven te ayudo, vamos buscar una Manda en la que vivir- le dije

Humphrey: -ok- le dije se me acerco y me ayudo a levantarme luego le pregunte -me puedes explicar que me paso-

Sarah: -bueno como decirlo...HMMMM.. Bueno creo que sufriste una caída muy severa y te encontré cerca de la orillada de la un lago, bueno porque preguntas **(cerca es un adverbio)**

Humphrey: -bueno yo recuerdo que estaba en el tren luego salí volando del vagón y luego todo esta negro- le explique

Sarah: -ya entendí pero en primer lugar porque subiste al tren- le pregunte

Humphrey: -bueno ya te cuento- le conté todo lo que me sucedió

Sarah: -wow si que has pasado por muchas cosas- le dije

Humphrey: -bueno entonces sabes donde queda una manada- le pregunte

Sarah: - no lo se con exactitud pero creo que hay una en el centro de jasper- le dije

Humphrey: -bueno entonces al centro de jasper- empezamos a caminar mínimo durante 3 hora y paramos a descansar -creo que sera mejor descansar- le dije

Sarah: -tienes razón ya se me hace de tarde,por cierto que rango eres- le dije

Humphrey: -digamos que soy un omega con entrenamiento de alpha pero mas avanzado- le explique

Sarah: -entonces porque eras un omega sí debías ser alpha- le pregunte

Humphrey: -bueno resulta que cuando mis padres hablaron con el líder no me dejaron ser alpha- le dije cuando de repente escuche unos gruñidos del estomago de Sarah - parece que alguien tiene hambre- bromee

Sarah: me sonroje ligeramente y dije -si es que por aquí no hay casi comida-

Humphrey: -voy a buscar algo que comer ya regreso mientras tu buscas refugio- le dije y salí corriendo a buscar comida

Sarah: luego de que Humphrey saliera a buscar comida camine en busca de una cueva luego de 2 minutos encontré una cueva donde cabrían apenas 2 lobos luego me senté en la entrada a espera a humphrey

Humphrey: luego de buscar un rato largo encontré un caribú y dije -perfecto- me acerque sigilosamente y luego salte y en un rápido movimiento le corte el cuello e instantáneamente cayo al suelo muerto y empecé a arrastrarlo hacia el refugio que encontró sarah luego de 4 minutos de buscar a sarah por fin la encontré esperandome en la entrada de la cueva

Sarah: luego de 4 minutos vi a humphrey arrastrando un caribú y fui a ayudarlo y le dije -buena cazeria-

Humphrey: -gracias- seguimos arrastrando el caribú a la cueva luego nos sentamos a comer luego de que quedamos satisfechos guardamos lo que quedo del caribú y cada uno se fue a un lado de la cueva y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

PV a la mañana siguiente

Humphrey: fui el primero en despertar me estire y fui a tomar un poco de agquerca de un río luego regrese y Sarah seguía durmiendo con cuidado le empeze a mover suavemente diciendo -despierta tenemos que seguir-

Sarah: estaba durmiendo y empece a escuchar una vos diciendo -despierta tenemos que seguir- empecé a abrir los ojos viendo que Humphrey me estaba despertando me estire y le dije -buenos días-

Humphrey: -buenos días, tenemos que seguir- le dije

Sarah: asenti y seguimos caminando durante 2 horas luego vimos a lo lejos varios lobos parecían estar vigilando luego dije -esa es la manada- estaba muy felis ya que iba a tener hogar pero me he sentido atraída hacia humphrey parecía estar desarrollando sentimientos hacia el

Humphrey: luego de caminar 3 minutos unos lobos nos detuvieron

-alto,quienes son ustedes-

Humphrey: -ella es Sarah y yo me llamo Humphrey, y solo queremos encontrar una manada para quedarnos a vivirá les explique

-bueno pueden ir a ver a los líderes

Sarah: seguimos caminando al menos durante 4 minutos y nos encontramos con la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Blaze: Vimos entrar a 2 lobos y les dije -que hacen aquí, y cuales son sus nombres-

Humphrey: -ella es Sarah y yo me llamo Humphrey- les dije

Luna: al escuchar ese nombre inmediatamente abraze a humphrey y le dije -tanto tiempo sin verte hijo-

Humphrey: -¿hijo?- dije sorprendido

 **¿como reaccionara Humphrey? ¿esos en verdad son los padres de humphrey? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo no se olviden de dejar una review de su opinion**


	3. El Reencuentro

**Bueno como dije los siguientes capítulos no van agarrar mucho bueno entonces empezamos**

 **-Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

 **-El Reencuentro-**

Humphrey: -¿hijo?- dije sorpreneido

Sarah: -espera, Humphrey es su hijo- dije igual que Humphrey

Luna: luego de dejar de abrazar a Humphrey dije -si el es nuestro hijo, nosotros vivíamos en la manada occidental cuando nosotros fuimos capturados por humanos por suerte pudimos escapar y establecernos en esta manada y luego de un tiempo nos volvimos los líderes y mandamos a buscar a Humphrey por 4 grupos de búsqueda pero nunca lo encontraron hasta que apareciste justo aquí en nuestra cueva- les explique todo lo que el paso

Humphrey: -enserio ustedes mandaron a 4 mgrupos de búsqueda por mi- les dije llorando un poco por por fin ver a mis padres en persona de nuevo

Blaze: -Es cierto te extrañamos mucho hijo, y veo que conseguiste compañera- les dije con la ultima parte en tono pícaro asiendo sonrojar profundamente a los dos

Humphrey: -no somos compañeros, somos amigos nos conocimos porque ella me salvo la vida- le dije con la última parte mirando a sarah

Luna: -gracias por salvar a nuestro hijo Sarah- le agradecí

Sarah: -denada- les dije agradecida

Humphrey: -por cierto,papás donde nos podemos quedar- les pregunté

Blaze: -se pueden en una cueva que hay un poco mas abajo de la montaña, pero no agan tanto ruido de noche- la dije guiñando el ojo

Humphrey: -papá- les dije sonrojado -hasta luego- me despedí- y sarah y yo bajamos un poco para encontrar la cueva y dije sorprendido -es bastante grande- y sarah y yo nos acostamos a dormir un poco ya que caminar durante 2 horas era agotador cuando nos acostamos vi que sarah estaba temblando de frío así que la abraze para protegerla del frío y pense - _estare desarrollando sentimientos hacia ella-_

Mientras con los padres de Humphrey

Luna: -porque dijiste que no hagan ruido de noche, si tu sabes que ellos no lo harán- le dije

Blaze: -Es que es probable recuerdas mis habilidades especiales le dije

Luna: -Si las recuerdo- le dije

Blaze: -Es que sentí como si tuvieran sentimientos fuertes uno con otro- le explique

Luna: -Entonces dices que se aman los dos pero no se lo han admitido- le dije

Blaze: -Si- le respondi

Mientras en un lugar no tan lejano

P.V Kate

Había caminado durante 4 horas hasta que encontre el olor de humphrey y dije esperanzada -no debe de estar lejos- y seguí el rastro cuándo encontre otro olor de una hembra me puse triste ya que había perdido el amor de mi vida pero quise seguir siguiendo el rastro para ver donde podían estar después de estar caminando mire y vi a lo lejos dos lobos patrullando empecé a correr y pregunte -esta es una manada-

P.V normal

Trent: -si esta es una manada para que- le pregunte

Kate: -me puedo quedar unos días aqui - le pregunte

Trent: -si por supuesto ve a hablar con los lideres,allá estan- le dije señalando la montaña

Kate: -muchas gracias, adiós- le dije antes de salir corriendo y subir la montaña cuando entre vi a los lideres -hola mi nombre Kate me puedo quedar unos días en su manada- les pregunte cortésmente

Blaze: - hola yo soy blaze y ella es mi compañera luna, si te puedes quedar lo que quieras y volver cuando quieras, la cueva esta hacia alla- le respondí apuntando al lado norte del territorio

Kate: -muchas gracias- les dije y salí corriendo hacia la cueva

Blaze: -se me hace muy familiar esa loba creo que la vi en unos de los recuerdos de humphrey y además vi que tenia intenciones de buscar a Humphrey- le dije a luna

Luna: -no sera que ella tiene sentimientos hacia el- le dije

Blaze: - no lo se- le dije

Luna: -mejor le contamos a humphrey mañana- le dije

 **Bueno no colocaré que pasara el siguiente capitulo pero bueno adiós**


	4. El entrenamiento comienza

(Revisión 2.0 Errores corregidos)

 **Hola amigos tarde en actualizar pero bueno no fue un año pero bueno para no seguir hablando EmPeZaMoS**

 **Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

 **-el entrenamiento comienza-**

Luna: "mejor le contamos a humphrey mañana" le dije

Blaze: "Ok pero primero vayamos a dormir" le dije y ambos nos acostamos abrazados y nos dormimos profundamente a la mañana siguiente ambos despertamos a la vez y dije "buenos días amor" le di un beso rápido

Luna: Respondí al afecto y le dije "buenos días cariño,no cree que deberíamos de ir a decirle eso humphrey"

Blaze: "ok vamos" cuando bajamos por la montaña y entramos a la cueva vimos que humphrey y sarah seguían durmiendo pero abrazados "no estas pensando lo mismo que yo" le dije con una sonrisa picara ella asintió ambos fuimos al lago y con una corteza llevamos agua para nuestra sorpresa seguían profundamente dormidos "1...2...3" dije y vertimos el agua sobre humphrey y sarah ambos despertaron respirando agitadamente

Humphrey: desperté cuando sentí agua fría en contacto con mi pelaje cuando empeze a buscar quien era encontré a mis padres riendo incontrolablemente en el piso "porque hicieron eso" le dije molesto

Sarah: "saben hay otras maneras de despertar gente" dije molesta

Blaze: "era eso o despertárlos con un fuerte aullido" dije entre risas

Humphrey: "Bueno creo que fue mejor esta" le dije

Luna: "por cierto hijo,hemos estado hablando y hemos accedido a que terminaras el entrenamiento alpha nivel Luz" le dije

Humphrey: "enserio,pero que es el alpha nivel luz" dije emocionado

Blaze: "digamos que es como un alpha nivel II y también existe un nivel superior que es el alpha nivel luz II que como un alpha nivel III" le explique

Sarah: "y aquí tienen la ley de alpha y omegas no pueden ser compañeros" le pregunte ligeramente sonrojada ya que a mi me gusta humphrey

Luna: "no aquí no tenemos la ley esa que describes" le dije "porque acaso te gus..." pero fui interrumpida por blaze que me dijo que no dijera nada

Humphrey: "ok cuando empiezo" le pregunte feliz

Blaze: "en dos semanas" le dije

Humphrey: "ok" dije emocionado

Luna: "Ok adiós hijo" le dije y salimos de la cueva cuando no estaban al alcance del oído "porque no me dejastes decir eso" le pregunte

Blaze: "porque sino hubieran pasado una gran vergüenza" le explique "y también le dije que en dos semanas para que Sarah entrenara junto a humphrey"

Luna: "pero como sarah va a alcanzar el nivel de humphrey en dos semanas" le dije

Blaze "pues se tendrá que esforzar al máximo" le dije

Luna: "ok" le dije

-Dos semanas después -

Blaze: pasaron dos semanas y sarah había alcanzó el nivel de humphrey y sarah estaba entrenando con su maestro de Combate y sigilo cuando yo llegue "Hola Jorge puedes descansar" le dije

Jorge: "Ok gracias señor" (Jorge es un lobo con pelaje marrón con vetas grises y sus ojos son color negro)

Sarah: "blaze a que se debe esto" le pregunte

Blaze: "es que a partir de ahora entrenaras con humphrey" le dije

Sarah: "enserio voy a entrenar con humphrey" le dije emocionada

Blaze: "si ven sigueme" ambos caminamos hasta el lugar donde humphrey esperaba a sarah

Humphrey: "Hola papa, Que hacen aquí" le pregunte

Blaze: "hola humphrey ,te vine a decir que Sarah entrenara junto a ti a partir de ahora

Humphrey: "Enserio" le dije

Blaze: "si bueno esperen aquí si maestro de Fuerza y Resistencia ya va a llegar" le dije

5 minutos después

Sarah: esperábamos a que llegara cuando apareció un lobo con pelaje blanco vetas grises y los ojos son color verde

Manuel: "Mucho gusto me llamo Manuel soy su maestro en Fuerza y resistencia" me presente

Humphrey: "Mucho gusto me llamo Humphrey y ella es mi comp... Amiga Sarah" dije rápidamente y sonrojado ya que iba a decir compañera

Manuel: "Parece que esto es mas que una amistad" les dije guiñando el ojo sonrojando a Humphrey y Sarah

Sarah: "solo somos amigos" le dije sonrojada "Pronto sera mas que una amistad" pensé sonrojandome más

Manuel: "bueno vamos a calentar, quiero que suban esa montaña" les dije señalando una montaña con una inclinación de 70° grados

Humphrey: asentimos y empezamos a escalar la montaña cuando escuche una roca cayendo

Sarah: esta saltando de roca en roca cuando salto la roca se cae logre saltar pero no con el impulso suficiente quedando en la punta de una roca sujetandome con mis patas delanteras

Humphrey: cuando volteé para ver que había pasado encontré a Sarah peleando para subir una roca así que salte y la ayude a subir y le dije preocupado "estas bien"

Sarah: "Si estoy Bien" le dije

Humphrey: "muy bien continuemos" le dije el resto del día Manuel nos puso a hacer levantamientos de troncos cargar rocas 100,200,300 y 400 metros nadar contra la corriente de un río y muchas otras cosas al final del día Sarah me dijo que la viera en su cueva cuando llegue me encontré con sarah "que paso Sarah para que me llamaste" **(a sarah le asignaron una cueva mas abajo de la de Humphrey)**

Sarah: "quería decirte Humphrey que te...t...te" le dije nerviosa

Humphrey: "vamos dímelo no estés nerviosa" le dije

Sarah: "Humphrey quería decirte que te..te Amo" le dije

Humphrey: me sorprendió lo que dijo iba a decir algo cuando Sarah me beso acepte el beso y empeze a recostar a Sarah contra ehl Piso

Sarah: quería hacerlo con humphrey pero nos separamos y dije "no puedo quedar embarazada a mitad del entrenamiento"

Humphrey: "tienes razón,Hasta mañana" le dije con un beso rápido cuando iba a salir de la cueva de Sarah ella me detuvo

Sarah: detuve a Humphrey y le dije "Te puedes quedar a aqui esta noche" le dije

Humphrey: "Ok" ambos nos acostamos abrazados y le dije "hasta mañana mi amor"

Sarah: "Hasta mañana cariño" le dije y ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos

 **Bueno que les pareció este por fin humphrey y sarah están juntos ok bueno Hasta luego aquí se despide su amigo Ahs Kétchup Madafaka**

 **PD: eh actualizado este capitulo arreglando errores de ortografía**

 **PD2: voy a publicar una nueva historia que sera una recuperación de la antigua versión de esta de las que les menciono en el primer capitulo**


	5. Preview Exclusiva

**Hola como están, espero que bien , Ok vamos directo al grano, estamos en el siguiente capitulo de este historia siento si no actualizo continuamente pero para dejar de leer esto Vamos a darle Caña.  
**

 **Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate**

 **-Primer día de entrenamiento-**

 **(esta es una preview exclusiva del capitulo no esta completamente terminada espero que la disfruten)**

Humphrey: estaba despertando cuando mis ojos se ajustaron a la luz del día mire a los lados y vi Sarah me di cuenta que estábamos abrazados Sonreí en cuenta de eso ya que ayer recuerdo que confesamos nuestro sentimientos

-Flahs Back Ayer Por La Noche-

Humphrey: el resto del día Manuel nos puso a hacer levantamientos de troncos cargar rocas 100,200,300 y 400 metros nadar contra la corriente de un río y muchas otras cosas al final del día Sarah me dijo que la viera en su cueva cuando llegue me encontré con sarah "que paso Sarah para que me llamaste" **(a sarah le asignaron una cueva mas abajo de la de Humphrey)**

Sarah: "quería decirte Humphrey que te...t...te" le dije nerviosa

Humphrey: "vamos dímelo no estés nerviosa" le dije

Sarah: "Humphrey quería decirte que te..te Amo" le dije

Humphrey: me sorprendió lo que dijo iba a decir algo cuando Sarah me beso acepte el beso y empeze a recostar a Sarah contra ehl Piso

Sarah: quería hacerlo con humphrey pero nos separamos y dije "no puedo quedar embarazada a mitad del entrenamiento"

Humphrey: "tienes razón,Hasta mañana" le dije con un beso rápido cuando iba a salir de la cueva de Sarah ella me detuvo

Sarah: detuve a Humphrey y le dije "Te puedes quedar a aqui esta noche" le dije

Humphrey: "Ok" ambos nos acostamos abrazados y le dije "hasta mañana mi amor"

Sarah: "Hasta mañana cariño" le dije y ambos quedamos profundamente

-Fin del Flash Back-

Humphrey: Sonreí al recordar eso cuando Sarah empezó a despertar le dije "buenos días cariño"

Sarah: "buenos días, Porque despertamos tan temprano" le dije con duda

Humphrey: "bueno recuerdas que hoy es nuestro primer día de entrenamiento" le dije esperando que entendiera

Sarah: "Bueno si recuerdo, Y también recuerdo que si no fuera por el entrenamiento hubiéramos tenido una gran noche, cierto" le dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: "si, supongo que en unos meses estuviéramos criando cachorros" le dije pensando a mi y a sarah cuidando un par de cachorros

Sarah: "si estuviéramos cuidando cachorros" le dije y le di un beso rapido **(Es dificil escribir en una canaima a veces no te pone letras)**

 **Continuara espero que hayan disfrutado esta pequeña preview de como sera el capitulo adios**


	6. Aviso señores!

Bueno hola a todos resulta que perdí la contraseña de la cuenta **(Como siempre burro que soy yo :v)**

ok pero seguiré con la historia un año despuñes xd

bueno aquí se despide hmmm - _pos nose-_ adiós!


End file.
